smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1)
Wanda Maximoff was born in Sokovia along with her twin brother Pietro to her father Erik Lesherer (Earth-1). After their birth they were experimented on by the High Evolutionary, who sought to use them as the key to finally unlock the Evolution he had searched a century for but in the process she became the vessel of the demonic demon chthon. When they were ten their mother died as a result of a mortar attack, an attack which sparked hatred for Tony Stark (Earth-1). Years later she and Pietro were forced by their father to be HYDRA (Earth-1) experiments involving the Mind Stone for money. The Stone gave the twins new found abilities which they later used in their vendetta against the Avengers. However after learning that their ally Ultron was planning to wipe out humanity they later left him and joined the Avengers after pietro was killed chthon seized the opportunity to take her over but she broke free with Vision (Earth-1). Powers and Abilities Powers Reality Warping: As a result of the High Evolutionary's experiments on her Wanda has the ability to warp reality. As a result of Strucker's experiments some of her abilities were unlocked. However her ability to manipulate is dormant and can only be activated after Wanda is X-Gene manifest it activates the full range of her powers. * Telepathy: Maximoff can read or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through a neuro-electric interface that gives her telepathy ** Mental Manipulation: Maximoff was able to deploy a form of mental inertness upon others through a form of hypnosis. This power is possible through a neuro-electric interface. Telekinesis: Wanda has portrayed the ability to manipulate and levitate things using her mind. The full extent to this ability is unknown. * Flight: Wanda has recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she has inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability is unknown. * Force Fields: Wanda showed the ability to create magical force fields that deflect incoming projectiles or energy blasts. Abilities * Spy: Given that she was on the run from the government like her teammates, Maximoff was taught strategies to hide in plain sight by Black Widow, such as masking her thick Eastern European accent with an American one. * Expert Combatant: Maximoff was originally a poor fighter, having no combat skills or formal training. However, after becoming an Avenger, Maximoff received good enough training from Captain America and Black Widow to handle herself without having to always rely on her powers. She developed a fighting style in which she would infuse her psionic energy into her hands to greatly enhance her hand-to-hand combat skills and allow her to parry attacks from bladed weapons without suffering any harm due to her psionic energy protecting her hands from damage. * Bilingualism: Maximoff is fluent in Sokovian and English (initially, she had a heavy Sokovian accent, although it soon faded away). Equipment * Avengers Uniform: When Maximoff became an official member of the Avengers, she was provided her own uniform. This consisted of a black leather suit with a red corset, and a red leather jacket over it that had two strips down the front. The uniform included elbow high black leather fingerless gloves, and tall, heeled boots with red piping on top of them. Category:Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Metahumans